


When Our Worlds Collide

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Hey haven't posted this fanfic here yet T.T, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Love Bites, Love Triangles, May I have this fanfic, Mega Man - Freeform, Reader x Sunstar, Romance, Sunstar is a cool, Takes place before Mega Man V, This can cause some problems, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In 20XX a ship crash landed on earth which had aliens in it, you were certain Aliens never existed but has the goverment lied? You were taken by them away from your terrible life. Through the time you found out secrets that were bound to come out. The ruthless second in command was an evil person who doesn't care about you or anyone but himself and the leader. The leader was a kind person. Which made you fall for him. What happens when you fall for the leader?
Relationships: Reader/Sunstar, Sunstar/Reader, Terra/Rose





	1. Chapter 1

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Your fingers tapped impaitently on the surface of your keyboard you were itching to write a story but nothing came to mind, you had 4 hours until this story was due and you'd be damned if you failed college semister all because you hadn't done your fucking work. And you bit your lip impaitently while you fiddled with the pencil.

_Tick... Tick... Tick..._

The hour was going to be over soon and your classmates were handing in there work to Crash Man. Mr. Crash Man. You banged your head in fusteration and soon you couldn't take it anymore.

"(Y/n), are you alright?" Mr. Crash Man asked, you looked up at him with a small smile and you breathed a sigh of relief before laying back and looked at him with a little bit of sass in your eyes. And he looked confused.

"(Y/n), do you need Nurse Metal Man to check you out?" Mr. Crash Man asked as you bit your lip. You're terrfied of Metal Man and you don't know why maybe because he was a dentist before he became a nurse. You looked at Crash Man with pleading eyes.

"I don't need Nurse Metal Man thank you very much." You twittered as he looked even more concerned. Damn why do you have to be concerning for him? You decided to shake your head ignoring the fact that you WEREN'T going to Nurse Metal Man's office, no, not today.

"Come on (Y/n), lets go." Mr. Crash Man placed a drill on your back softly and you were lead out the door by him, and you sighed as Mr. Crash Man turned to the rest of the students and amiled. "Tiffiney, you're in charge." Mr. Crash Man left the door closed as he walked you to Nurse Metal Man's Office. Crash Man knocked on the door as Nurse Metal Man answered it.

"Yes?" He asked, as he noticed it was his brother, and he noticed you.

"Hello, little brother." Nurse Metal Man stared before you. And smiled, you tensed quite frequently and you weren't comfortble with the fact that he could hurt you any moment if you dare do something as much wrong. He might hurt you. But he may be nice. Mr. Crash Man placed his drills on your shoulders and looked at Nurse Metal Man expectantly. "So what seems to be the problem?" Nurse Metal Man asked, looking at you with a soft smile.

"Well (Y/n) here was acting strange in class and I wanted her to be checked out." Mr. Crash Man said as you kept silent. "I just want what's best for my students." Mr. Crash Man said as You gulped. He placed his hands off your shoulders.

"That's nice that you're no longer angry anymore lil bro. Why don't you get back to your classroom now?" Nurse Metal Man asked as Mr. Crash Man nodded he left the classroom and you tensed up. Metal Man smiled.

"Now (Y/n) open wide. I need to check to see if your alright." Nurse Metal Man said as you opened your mouth he stuck a stick in your mouth and you said Ahhhh.

"Hmm, nothing wrong with you. You're fine." Metal Man said as you looked relieved and happy to say the least. You were excused and you missed school, and your classes and you were upset. You sighed and decided to go home. You opened the door and your dad was there, Dr. Light who adopted you from an orphanage and took care of you since you were little was cooking dinner, Rock and Roll was playing the robot masters were busy in their rooms, you have a pretty big family, along with a so called missing brother that Dr. Light had told you, Rock and Roll about but not the robot masters at all. As you entered the room your little robot twin sibligs hugged you. 

"Heya (Y/n)! How was college?" Rock asked as you looked pretty damn tired.

"Great." You lied as you wandered upstairs. You laid in your bed groaning, you can't believe Mr. Crash Man _thought_ you were sick, and that made you pissed off, as you were going to fail that class. Dr. Light walked upstairs to talk to you.

"Hey, Mr. Crash Man called and he told me that he's going to pass you because Nurse Metal Man found nothing wrong with you, he also apologizes for what he done, and he'll make it up to you." Dr. Light said as you nodded twiddling your thumbs conciously as he left the room, you laid in your bed. For the remainder of the day and thought of your life and how great you have it here. You closed your eyes and went to sleep.

_Can you hear me?_

_Hello?_

_Please, can you hear me?_

_You croaked as your body shivered, it was in Russia and you watched your family suffer practically you've been hiding out in the streets of Russia for awhile until a nice Doctor named Cossack took you in when you were 3 and ever since then you lived in their then Dr. Cossack sent you to live in the orphanage in Mega City that same year after an accident happened with you and Kalinka and he couldn't take care of you anymore so orphanage you went. You didn't want to leave Dr. Cossack or Kalinka or his robots. But you understood it was for your own good and he had to do this to protect the both of you and he wanted to keep you from getting harmed so for another additional 3 years you spent living in a crampy, smelly, old orphanage away from Russia, and you were disappointed. You were Russian your entire life and lost not one but two family members and ever since then you couldn't forgive yourself, it was all your fault._

_"All my fault." You thought_

_Hello? Where is everyone?_

_You were pretty much confused, where did everyone go? You were abandoned once more, but it turns out you're just wandered off somewhere and you weren't really in the same area as you were. Suddenly an old man and two robotic kids entered the building. One was male the other was female, you noticed it was Dr. Light. He was building robots to save the world by helping people with their jobs bottom line is, you know who he was, Dr. Cossack mentioned him through your chats with him and the thing was you wanted to be adopted by Dr. Light and you wanted to live life with him. For better or for worse._

_"Pick me!" You hoarsed. As the other kids stomped on you, the rest were well kept and clean while you didn't chose to be because the owners weren't much apprecitive of you, but atlas the kids was ignored and his eyes laid on you._

_"May I have this one?" Dr. Light pointed at you, you were kinda shocked he'll choose you. you weren't expecting him to choose you after your looks._

_"Well I dunno, she's the runt of the family I'm unsure if you'll want her, but go wild I guess." The boss said as Dr. Light signed the adoption papers and took you home with him._

_"Hello, I'm Thomas Light. What's your name?" He asked._

_"Меня зовут (да / нет), что твое?" You said nervously, you only speak your native language when you are nervous. But the Doctor chuckles._

_"There is no reason to be afraid, We love you for you. Now please. Tell me what's your name, in english. We love to hear that beatiful name." Doctor Light said, as you blushed and nodded._

_"My name is (Y/n) Wily"_

You immeditly awoken abrubtly to this dream you've been having for the past few years. Mostly it was what happened to you, and why you came here. You looked outside and saw the beauitiful sky wishing nothing more for you to live up in the sky with the stars. Little did you know that would come true sometime soon...

**A/n: Dang, Took me awhile to get this ending but enjoy! Anyways the Stardroids will be making a entrance soon! Enjoy~!**

**Word Count: 1373**


	2. Chapter 2

Metal clanking was normal in the spaceship so they didn't have to worry about faulty wiring ever so often. The Stardroids always seemed to ignore any problems that come their way. Including the fact that ever so often Terra bursts out into one of his moods and the others are terrfied as balls of him. Everyone but a certain Stardroid was and his name was Sunstar the proclaimed leader of the Stardroids. Who led with compassinate and wanted the best for his comerades. If Terra wanted a new type of conditioner he'll get it, if any of the other Stardroids wanted other things then they wil get that too. However, good things are not meant to last long. And therefore the ship crashed and caused them to be stuck on Earth for the time being they thought of fixing the ship but that would be fixed anyways, once they done something about it when and how is up to ya! However; a person was walking during that time she was busy sighing kicking the pebble her foot landed on and it went flying into some dude's hair, she apologized but the dude turned around revealing a robot who looked terrfiying and didn't look much of a human, was it, an _alien_? She was confused and worried something bad might happen to her and she nervously tried to look for a way out.

"Look, sir I'm sorry. What's your name? Eh?" You asked.

"My name is very fucking pissed off what's yours?" He asked as you gulped.

"(Y/n)" You said as you blinked. "Wait, is that name bundled up as a first name orrrr?" You asked as the robot continued to take huge steps in front of you and you continued to back up. While that was happening you bumped into a wall and realized their was no way out. You were stuck and there wasn't anything that could be used to save you. You were now offically done for. You thought this is going to be how you die. All alone with nobody. The robot was grabbed by a much bigger robot.

"Terra stop terroizing the locals! Look for scraps to fix our ship." The bigger robot ordered as Terra looked at you.

"But she kicked a fucking pebble in my hair, and she was about to get punished, and I-" Terra started as a grin creeped across his face. "-Have an idea that'll make it easier for us to navigate through the ships, and be able to take care of things we never thought we needed help with!" Terra said.

"Terra what are you talking about?" The Bigger bot said as Terra pointed to you and cackled.

"Her, she can be our servent, to clean our living room and every thing that needs to be cleaning and while being the best behaved little maid~!" Terra laughed as the leader looked confused, Terra noticed this and switched up his act. "What I meant was the earthling will be our servent. Helping us with whatever we ask her to help with, refills of our drinks, cleaning rooms, anything!" Terra said as the bigger bot looked hopefully.

"It'll be nice to have someone to take care of the plants and bathroom. Since the bathroom always getting clogged up." The bigger bot said.

"Yeah, I _WONDER_ who keeps on clogging the bathroom. It can't _POSSIBLY_ be Mercury no?" Terra said, as you were confused.

"It would be also nice to get around to finish reading that book I was meant to be finishing but never finished because of all the chores around the ship, so I give a green light to whatever you doing! As the earthlings say." The bigger robot said as you gulped. Terra just laughed, and slapped his knee.

" _YOU_ of all people read? _YOU_ the self proclaimed doomsday device that's meant to destroy MegaIdiot is a fluent _READER_? HAH! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! YOU ALREADY DID! THIS IS SOOOO ENTERTAINING YOU SHOULD BE A ACTOR OR SOMETHING!" Terra insulted the bigger bot, as he sighed and got annoyed.

"Don't _talk_ to me like that, you understand?" He asked.

"Yes sir..." Terra placed his head down.

"Now go help the others I need to introduce myself to this earthling." Terra scoffed and walked away as his hair swayed as he left he was confused and disappointed.

"Hello earthling, my name is Sunstar and you will be our servent and help us around the ship, come with. You have a job to do." Sunstar said, you knew he was calm. But that scared you and you worried for your safety and wished that you weren't being captured by aliens. Aliens that'll make you do chores. Chores that you aren't getting paid for. What do aliens in pay for anyways? Cryptocurrency? Hah good one, you thought as you were ushered by Sunstar into the ship. Away from your home and away from the place you knew since you were 4 and the fact that you are no longer able to stay with Dr. Light anymore you'll have to accept the fact this is your new home, this is your new placement one might suggest this is where you'll live for the rest of your life and it sucked. Badly.

"Alright, I haven't gotton your name yet, it would be odd to call you by earthling yes?" Sunstar asked as you nodded. You were scared, you were afraid and better yet you didn't like this one bit because you for one are terrfied. "Alright what's your name?" He asked.

"My name is (Y/N)" You said without stuttering and you were shocked to know that you felt comfortble around this alien and you were disappointed about that. Maybe because you were reminded of Dr. Light through him? Its been 20 minutes and you already miss home. But can you blame yourself? I mean you lost your families and now you're losing a 3rd one, you won't be able to go to college or see Mr. Crash Man or your other teachers ever again. You will be stuck here forever.

"Alright nice to meet you, Terra have you gotten the clothes for our guest?" Sunstar asked.

"Yeah, I got something reeeeeeal nice." Terra walked out holding a maid dress. "This is what Earthlings wear to uhhh help each other out, wear this." Terra had a shiteating grin plastered on his everloving pissed off face and you just stared at him.

"Well what are you waiting for put it on" Terra thrrew the dress at you and crossed his arms he was unimpressed and he tapped his foot pissed off.

You placed the dress on, it was a little big but it'll work wonders. "Now Terra would show you where you sleep. Ok? Terra show (Y/n) where she'll be sleeping at." Sunstar said. He nodded.

"Follow me, maid." He said as you followed him through endless rooms until he stopped at a room and shoved you in. "Have a nice sleep, see you in the morning for your new life!" Terra cackled as he slammed the door.You laid in your bed sobbing and lonely.

This _was_ your worse nightmere.


	3. Chapter 3

As you laid in the bed you sobbed, you missed home this was prison. Suddenly the ruthless leader appeared.

"Hello? Wake up worm!" He shouted pounding at the door, you opened the door and saw Terra there looking disappointed as usual. You thought anything you do would not please him.

"Sunstar would like to see you in his room he needs help. Now get cleaned before you go up there you don't want to disappoint our glorious leader, do you?" Terra asked as you shook your head. "Good, now hurry up. I don't want to have to use brutal force by bringing out my powers." Terra said as you take a shower.

The soap filled your body as you then saw Sunstar enter the room. He locked eyes with you and you looked away. Blushing.

"I-I-I am so sorry!" Sunstar said, "Terra said this room was not taken. I swear to Ra Moon and back!" Sunstar blabbered as you smiled, and finished washing up.

"Its ok, Lord Sunstar--" You said.

"Just call me Sunstar, please. And I shall use a diffrent bathroom. I-I-I-I again I'm so sorry!" Sunstar said.

"Ah, ok." You said as Sunstar took off to the next doot bathroom. Terra walked in.

"I told you to take the second bathroom, dingus! God earthlings are so dumb!" Terra tsked.

"Well Lord Sunstar is busy dropping off "Timber" You need to check with the rest of the Stardroids, I already informed them of you're pathetic existance. And I'm very disappointed in my actions to say that I _have_ to do this." Terra said as you looked down and was disappointed.

"Now scram!" He yelled as you ran to a door. It had Mercury on it. And you knocked on it.

"Hello?" You said as he poked his head in through the door.

"HELLO! YOU MUST BE THE NEW GIRL! I'M MERCURY!" Mercury said shaking your hand and you nodded nervously as he shook your hand, and as he shook your hand he slowly moved away. Leaving slime on your hand.

"Whoops, I'm sorry for the mess, do you mind mopping up in here?" Mercury asked as you nodded. The fact that you _have_ to do this made you extremely uncomfortable and upset. You missed home. As you mopped up the slime you wiped the sweat from your face and sighed. You missed your life that you lived.

You walked out after mopping the room, Mercury gave you a thanks and you nodded.

"Hello?" You turned around and saw Sunstar there.

"Hello, (Y/n) I am so sorry about what happened earlier" Sunstar rubbed the back of his head nervously before chuckling.

"Its fine. It was an accident I meant to use the bathroom next door..." You chuckled. Sunstar nodded looking down at you and smiling.

"(Y/n), you're pleasent to talk to. It's nice having to talk to a new youth. Its truly a breath of fresh air."Sunstar said smiling at you. Your heart pounded in your chest. "You're nice for an earthling." Sunstar said as you nodded and blushed. Sunstar walked away leaving you to hold your chest and smiled. Wait. what was this feeling?

Nevermind that you have a job to do.

===

Dr. Thomas Light called every single hospital, jail and other places before giving up. (Y/n) didn't show up to college and that rasied red flags. Dr. Light knew that she loved school with all her heart. When I mean she loved school she absoloutely loved it to the point of not missing any days of School.

"(Y/n), where are you?" Dr. Light asked, as Rock walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, I can find her." Rock said.

"Yeah, maybe you should step down and allow Agent Kratz and Stern to find her." Dr. Light bit his lip. And Rock was shocked.

"Why?" Rock asked. "She could be in trouble!" Rock said. His eyes tearing up.

"I-I-I-I" Dr. Light said as Rock stormed upstairs to his room, and cried.

Both parties were stressed and missing each other, hurt on both ends isn't fun.

===

You went to find Terra. You bumped into a robot. You turned to face. Once again Sunstar he looked still embarassed, You patted his back.

"I-I" Sunstar said as he looked flushed. "I---"

He was stuttering which was adorable. You then poked his arm and teased him by poking out your tounge, he was extremely embarassed which made you even more satsfied.

"Uh- ^^;" Sunstar looked embarassed to say the least and he bit his lip before walking off. You stomped your foot and pouted before Sunstar turned around to face you.

"Good job, with the job (Y/n), keep it up." He said leaving as you blushed. He noticed you!

"Thank you lord Sunstar...." You whispered as you ran off to find Terra.

"Hello?" You called to Terra. Terra, walked out out his room

"What do you want?" Terra asked.

"I finished everything..." You said as Terra nodded.

"Ok." Terra leaves.

"Go get something to eat or something. Take a break." Terra waved his hand dismissavly.

"Thank you!" You said going into your room holding a picture of your family sobbing. As you missed them. This room was dirty and dingy and very smelly. Terra didn't care about the living situation you were in. He just wanted you as a worker. The door opened then there was Sunstar. You were crying and Sunstar walked up to you.

"Why is your eyes leaking (Y/n)?" Sunstar asked as you looked at him and sighed.

"I miss my family." You said

"Look, one day we can visit them, but I have to keep you here so we can get help around here."

Sunstar wiped your tears away and hugged you close, warming up you instantly.

"Sunstar why are you so nice?" You asked

"Hm?" He questioned.

"I- You're so nice to me, I just..." You said as you sobbed.

"I am nice to people who deserve it." Sunstar said as you blushed looking away.

Seriously, what _was_ this feeling?


	4. Chapter 4

You couldn't shake the feeling that you were starting to fall for an alien of all people. It started to hurt you mentally and physically. You pretty much were a little nervous and you cleaned Jupiters room your face flushing and you thought about how handsome Sunstar is with his scars on his face. Battle scars? Whatever sounds sexy. Then you saw the other stuff and your heart races as well, and that's when you realized you yes _you_ (Y/n) wanted to see Sunstar a literal alien be naked. You wondered what he looked like. Your heart beats if you had one. How do you go about saying this? You're unsure what you are. You somehow aren't human and somehow aren't robot. But what are you exactly? You were literally confused and wondering what you were.

"(Y/n), get up." Sunstar said, shit. He was in front of you, your heart raced when did you fall on the floor? You bit your lip and got up before dusting yourself off.

"Yes Lord Sunstar?" You asked as Sunstar looks at you, with a smile.

"Oh I mean Sunstar! I am so sorry, Terra told me to call you that." You said as you bowed to Sunstar and he looked at you with a soft smile and you bit your lip.

"Its fine, can you do something for me?" Sunstar asked. As your eyes widen in surprise and you blushed, you then cleared your throat.

"What is it?" You asked as Sunstar twiddled his thumbs.

"Uh, I need you to do something... Its embarassing though. I just..." Sunstar said as he then twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"You can tell me." You said as Sunstar took a deep breath.

"Well, I need you to read me a story..." Sunstar said now his face is fully red. He absolutely was adorable. He grabbed your hand and took you to his room (Nothing sexual I promise bc that doesn't happen yet. It happens further in the story.) He sat down with you reading the book. You looked at at him with his smile and looked at you while nodding intently you wondered what you were reading. It was an american literature book. You smile. Was he trying to impress you?

"Go on..." Sunstar placed a helmet on your shoulder and you read some more to the bot, and once he heard your beauitiful voice read this book he began to wonder if he did the right thing asking you to read to him, Which he did because your voice was much soother than Terra's who hated reading to Sunstar. Sunstar started to fall asleep but stayed awake long enough for you to finish the book, Sunstar thanked you and you promised to read to him everyday.

"Thank you (Y/n). You can go, also you're off." Sunstar said as you nodded. You ran off and Terra stopped you.

"What are you doing in Lord Sunstars room?" He asked

"Well he asked me to read him a book..." You started as Terra glared at you.

"Whatever, you need to work. Come on." Terra said.

"What? But Suns-" You started.

" _Lord_ Sunstar" Terra hissed correcting you.

" _Lord_ Sunstar told me I can take the day off." You said as Terra looked sternly at you.

"Oh he did, did he?" Terra asked. You nodded "Well Lord Sunstar is going to have to run that by me first and once I am greenlighted on the truth then I'll think about believing you." Terra grabbed your arm tightly as you hissed in pain. Sunstar hears this and walked out.

"Terra!" Sunstar said.

"Yes my leige?" Terra asked.

"What in Ra Moon are you doing?" Terra gulped and ungripped your arm. He was fucked. He was caught hurting you. And Sunstar watched as he crossed his arms.

"Well, my leige I was just uhm telling (Y/n) here--" Terra started, Sunstar placed a hand up and interrupted him.

"Nevermind that, I've heard everything and (Y/n) was allowed a break by me. Terra I'm disappointed you're treating a "Member of our family" Like this." Sunstar said as Terra looked sadden.

Member of our family? What was Sunstar getting at?

Sunstar looked at Terra. "Terra go take a decontamination bath. And go to your room and think about what you've done." Sunstar said.

"But--" Terra looked at Sunstar who glared at him. "Fine." Terra walked off to take a decontimation bath.

"(Y/n), are you ok?" Sunstar asked. You shook your head no. Sunstar let out his hands for a hug and you went into his arms sobbing as he patted your back.

"Its ok, (Y/n). Its going to be fine." You were sobbing as Sunstar tried to calm you down before humming a small tune.

_Black bird singing in the dead of night_   
_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_   
_All your life_

_You were waiting for this moment to arise..._

You remember hearing that tune somewhere but you were unsure where, then it hit you. It can't be... No, you can't be alien... How is that possible? What's worse that you remember something terrible, you were a Stardroid like them. But question is; who is your father? You looked at the end of the hallway and see Terra leave and then a memory plays in the back of your mind somehow you remember something that you thought you had lost forever.

_A family_

Then everything suddenly came to a halt, Memories one by one started playing and you couldn't do anything to subside them.

_"Sunstar, my lord. I have a huge problem..." Terra said carrying a baby carseat in one hand._

_"What is it Terra?" Sunstar faced Terra._

_"Remember that thing you told me Stardroids can do with humans and I should be more careful?" Terra asked._

_"Yes. I do. What is it exactly that you need to know?" Sunstar arched an eyebrow curiously._

_"Here she is. My daughter (Y/n) (L/n)" Terra said._

_"I do not want her, and I wish to find a suitable place to drop her off at." Terra huffed. Clearly he wasn't expecting a child anytime soon and he didn't want a child slowing him down._

_"Who was the girl you got uh... Pregnant?" Sunstar asked._

_"Her name was Rose." Terra held the basket and sighed. "She died afterwards." Terra added._

_"I don't want anything to do with her her at all, please get rid of her my leige." Terra said. Sunstar nodded taking the basket._

You opened your eyes and looked at Sunstar and started to sob and run away. You went into the dark and dingy room ignoring the looks the Stardroids gave you. Sunstar looked stressed out and confused. He followed after you.

"(Y/n) Wait!" He yelled, you were ignoring everything he was saying.


	5. Chapter 5

You ran to your crappy room and slammed the door holding your legs up to your knees. You sobbed into your knees tearing up. You couldn't believe Terra was your father, why was he rude to you if he's you're father? You sat down and sobbed.

"(Y/n) what's wrong?" Sunstar asked, "You ran off all of a sudden." Sunstar added.

"Well its nothing you'll understand!" You shouted as Sunstar sighed softly.

"(Y/n), look I can help you. Just tell me." Sunstar said.

"Look, Sunstar! You wouldn't understand go away!" You threw a hard object at the wall and Sunstar jumped, as you moved from the door and laid in your bed and sobbed.

"(Y/n). Look." Sunstar entered your room and looked at you. "Is there something wrong? Just communicate, please." He said begging you to communicate and you tried to but you didn't do anything. Sunstar sighed some more before patting your head and smiling.

"(Y/n), be honest, does this have to do with. Terra?" Sunstar asked as you nodded. Sunstar sighed. "Well the truth must always come out I suppose." Sunstar added.

"Your real family is Terra your mother was Roselyn Abbyton Reid. She died when having you. However; Terra didn't want a baby. So he gave you to me and instructed me to take you somewhere so I did. I took you to Russia and then... Well you know the rest." Sunstar said as he petted your hair.

"But that doesn't explain why I know Russian." You said.

"Well the thing is... Stardroids learn fast. So you learned some Russian and that's how you got here." Sunstar said.

"Why did he made me your servent if I'm his daughter?" You asked.

"Well, (Y/n), he may not show it but he loves you. He may be rough and tough but he loves you so much. He knew it was you who kicked a pebble in his hair and he knew you were his flesh and blood. He wanted to be invovled  
with you somehow so when you kicked a pebble in his hair he wanted nothing more to be with you (Y/n). He loves you and he will do anything in his power to be there for you." Sunstar explains as you sobbed. He patted your back and Terra walked in.

"What is this noise? I'm trying to read a book!" Terra said, as Sunstar looked over to him. And motioned to you.

"So? I don't care if she's my daughter I am normally like this so fuck off!" Terra leaves as Sunstar sighed as he pats your back.

"He'll get around, don't worry." Sunstar said as you nodded. Terra walked off and went into his room looking at a picture of Rose.

"I am so sorry Rose, I cannot take care of our daughter. She... Reminds me so much of you!" Terra starts choking up, "I am sorry... Sorry!" Terra sobs as he hiccups.

You stopped crying as Sunstar looked at you with worry, he genuinly is worried about you so much. Its fucking serious. "(Y/n). Look I promise I'll be there for you. I barely even knew you but you're a great person." Sunstar said as you smiled.

"Thank you Sunstar, I appreciate it." You said as Sunstar gave you a hug and smiled dearly and lovingly at you.

"Don't let go... Please... I love you..." Sunstar nods as he pats your head and gave you a small kiss on the cheek.

Did he love you too? You were unsure.

"(Y/n). I'm not going to leave you by yourself at all. Not now not yet anyways and I'm staying here with you forever. Until I need to go somewhere." Sunstar said as you nodded. Holding Sunstar close.

"Sunstar... It hurts..." You said.

"Hm?" Sunstar asked as he looked into your (E/c) eyes and looked lovingly at you placing a hand on your chin and smiled.

"Everything, why must I feel pain? It hurts... Its just, its just..." You started to cry as Sunstar patted you back. "It hurts Sunstar, it hurts!" You said

"I know (Y/n), I know. I'm here for you, just tell me what hurts and I'll make it go away. I promise." Sunstar said as you nodded. Sunstar placed a hair back from your face as you started to cry in his chest.

"The fact that I'm an alien hurts!" You sobbed as Sunstar hummed a bit and looked at you.

"(Y/n), the thing is... Being an Alien is fun besides your not full alien your half human alien. I promise you I will be here every step of the way. I promise and you can take my word for it." Sunstar said as you nodded.

"But, the thing is Sunstar, I was hurting way before I told you. There's nothing that you can do about it. I need to continue hurting and there's nothing you can do about that." You said as Sunstar was stressed.

"(Y/n) do _not_ say that! You are valid and loved! SO MUCH THAT..." Sunstar stopped as he was about to say something but stopped. He hugged you. And patted your back.

Terra goes through memories of Rose and him smiling sadly.

  
(Play this on loop ^)

_"I'm going to get you, Rose!" Terra said laughing chasing after Rose. As Rose turned over the water from the beach splashing on there feet._

_"No, You're not!" Rose laughs._

_They then was splashing water in each others faces and smiling_

_"Hee hee stop it Terra!" Rose laughs as Terra chuckles softly before Terra then splashed more Water on Rose who splashed back._

_"Terra, I love you." Rose said._

_"No, Rose I love you more." Terra said_ _._

_Terra and Rose were sitting at a resturant. Terra was nervous._

_"Rose, do you care that I am an alien?" Terra questions_

_"Nope! You're beautiful in every way Terra!" Rose laughs._

_Terra loved her laugh so much. It was a beautiful laugh. Terra laughed with her._

_After (Y/n) was born Terra lost Rose, and he gave her up. He couldn't look at her anymore. It... hurted all he saw was Rose in her. He was now at the beach alone hugging his knees looking at the sunset. Nothing but Memories of Rose plauged him. He was left with himself self reflecting._ _"Are you ok Bud?" Sunstar walked over to him and Terra shook his head. Sunstar sat down next to him and Terra cried into his shoulder._

(You can stop looping now)

Terra held the picture trembling with uncerainty he didn't know what to do, now Rose was gone and there's nothing he could do but try and talk to (Y/n), maybe he'll try and talk to her and possibly get a relationship with her. Maybe then he can forgive himself for all the pain he caused her. But that's not who he is. He's a ruthless leader who needs to treat others with hate. And malice. He did this out of love.

"Hey Terra~ What are ya doin~?" Said a happy voice he turned to see Mercury and Terra looked over and groaned.  
"What are you doing here?" Terra asked as he threw the photo of Rose at Mercury and Mercury just shifted into liquid and it went through him breaking into a bunch of peices. Mercury sifted through the pile of glass shards and picked up the picture and frowned.

"I was just wondering how you are~" Mercury said as he looked down at the picture, before sighing. "You miss her don't you?" Mercury asked as Terra Snapped his neck towards Mercury.

"MISS HER? MISS HER?" Terra hissed. "I fucking loved her and you say this shit? She meant the world to me and you disrespect her like this?" Terra yells as Mercury placed his hands up.

"I didn't mean to trigger something!" Mercury said unexpectably.

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO? GET OUT!" Terra pointed to the door and Mercury left.

"Uh, see ya Terra hope you get better soon. And-- Goodbye." Mercury peaced out leaving Terra alone he picked up the peices of the glass and looked at the picture of Rose and saw something on the back and read it.

_Dear (Y/n),_

_Isn't it remarkable, (Y/n)? This world is full of so many possibilities. Each living thing has an entirely unique experience. The sights they see, the sounds they hear. The lives they live are so complicated... and so simple. I can't wait for you to join them._

_(Y/n), we can't both exist. I'm going to become half of you. And I need you to know that every moment you love being yourself, that's me, loving you and loving being you. Because you're going to be something extraordinary. You're going to be a alien being._

Terra looked at the potrait in confusion before wondering why on earth he didn't noticed Roses' handwriting on there. His eyes widen he remembered!

_"Terra! Come over here I need help!" Rose shouts as Terra walked over his boots clanking as he hit the floor and went to Rose's room and hugged her._

_"What is it Rose?"_

_"Terra I need something, how's this for (Y/n)'s greeting from me?" Terra looked over at the paper and read it more closely and smiled._

_"Perfect." Terra said as they shared a kiss._

Terra remembered that night perfectly and just sighed. He was going to have to try to get to know his daughter and possibly care for her well being.

"Well here I go--" He said getting up. And sighing.

===

Sunstar was trying his best to calm you down as he was patting your back. "Please I don't want to be alone." You said as Sunstar nods he decided to take care of you. Cuddling you close.


	6. Chapter 6

You laid on your bed huddling with Sunstar. You were still sobbing Sunstar cared for you? You thought about if he actually loved you you wouldn't be here worrying about weither or not Sunstar actually _did_ loved you and you were pretty sure he cared very much about you. You turned to face Sunstar in bed and patted his forehead before getting up and changing your outfit to get out of the maid dress you've been wearing for 2 days. You dressed in a (F/c) shirt with a matching skirt and black leggings you then threw the maid dress to the side and went to wake up a sleeping Sunstar who woke up and yawned.

"Hello (Y/n), you look lovely today. Mind if ask you what you wanna do today?" Sunstar asked as you shrugged and walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest. You've been thinking alot lately and wondered does Sunstar _love love_ you this had been on your mind since the beginning and you wanted nothing more than to ask if this was true so here you are.

"Sunstar?" You said as Sunstar looked at you with love.

"Yes?" Sunstar questioned.

"Do you like me?" You asked as Sunstar looked at you with confusion before it turned to sheer laughter and he laughed for a few minutes before you turned around.

"What is it?" You asked as Sunstar placed a kiss on your lips. Sunstar made out with you before the door opened revealing Terra.

"Lord Sunstar we have a probl-- DEAR RA MOON WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" He asked as he glared at Sunstar crossing his arms Sunstar and you pulled away as Sunstar cleared his throat.

"I'll admit, it was my fault that I came onto her... When I shouldn't have which I apologize for." Sunstar apologized as Terra's eye twitched and he just breathed in deeply before turning on his heels and leaving but not before he faced you with a stern look.

"I may be your father but I will not be one to you. Understood?" He asked as you nodded up and down. "Despite me not being your father I do not approve of you dating Lord Sunstar." Terra said.

"But Dad--" Terra stared at you with a stern look. "But _Terra_ I love him!" You said as Sunstar blushed.

"Lord Sunstar may be my friend but that doesn't mean I can green light the relationship that's going on between you both, it's unprofessional and stupid of you to assume anyone will love you." Terra said those words hurt you, you had hot tears prick the ends of your eyes to the point of tearing up. "And change back into that maid dress, that outfit you have on is too (Bright/Dark) " Terra said leaving as you sobbed Sunstar patted your back and tried to calm you down.

"Why doesn't he love me like a daughter?" You asked as Sunstar was sighing.

"It's because, well it's because, he thinks he's above everyone else and thinks a child will slow him down. He didn't think that with Rose because he loved her. I guess he pins the blame on you because when Rose had you she passed away. Leaving Terra alone and sad. Terra sees a bit of her in you and it hurts him." Sunstar said, "...But he wouldn't admit that... Not even on his core." Sunstar added.

"But I don't look like mother do I?" Sunstar looked thoughtful.

"Well you _are_ a mixture of her and look like her somehow and I believe you are still your own person. Give him time. He'll open to you eventually and once he does he'll love you with all your heart." Sunstar reassured you. You just looked at him with a sad look and laid in your bed. Sunstar sighed.

"Well (Y/n) I best be going. I have to check on other things around the ship and make sure everything is fine." Sunstar said leaving you smiled waving him off, you laid in your bed sleeping missing the warmth that Sunstar provided for you.

===

One thing that Rock had hated during his life was had to battle robots, throughout his sophmore years he had to mantain his secret identity and secret life without getting as much as exposed as he can. His sisters and brothers were helpful during those times. But (Y/n), sweet (Y/n)... He loved her to bits she was his younger sister and if anything bad happened to her he wouldn't hesitate to kick whoever's ass he had to kick to save his litter sister from everything bad happening to her. He remembered when she was alot younger she was dirty and unkempt. Dr. Light told him to take care of (Y/n), and make sure she's ok. Which he did. He tried to protect her with all his might but that ended up failing (Y/n) was now missing and there's nothing he could do about that. He sighed as he tried to reason with his dad to let him go find (Y/n) but Dr. Light told him leave it to Agent Stern and Agent Kratz. When they cannot find her than he can find her himself. Rock brushed his hair up in a small afro, but the hair ended up going back in a bedhead.

"Bro, are you ok?" Roll asked. Rock shook his head.

"Does it have to do with our little sister?" Roll asked, Rock nodded his head.

"Well I promise she would be found, we have to stay postive, alright?" Roll hugged her brother as Rock sighed.

"How am I supposed to stay postive when she can be anywhere!" Rock said as Roll sighed.

_"Good question, I'm pretty sure the stars will guide us. Everything will be ok big bro."_

===

You were running everywhere cleaning for Terra and the Stardroids and between that time you got together with Sunstar to read amercian literature despite being an Alien and an old technolgy he still had to learn earths customs since you're technically an earthling still you were raised by earthlings and he wanted to make sure you feel at home.

"(Y/n), why is Oliver Twist an orphan?" You looked at Sunstar and you smiled.

"Well because Oliver Twist... Lost his parents... Like me..." You responded as Sunstar looked at you with sadness.

"Did I bring up an old memory if so I'm sorry." Sunstar said.

"Nah, I'm fine its jus--" Suddenly a squish sound was heard, you turned to the door and saw Mercury there in a puddle before forming into solid mass.

"Hello~ (Y/n)~" He said cheerfully walking over to you. "I need another favor.~" He said as you looked at Sunstar and he shrugged taking the book and placing in down on the bedside table.

"You can hang out with him (Y/n), It's fine." Sunstar reassured you.

"Sunstar what about the book?" You asked as Sunstar placed a hand up.

"Clearly Mercury needs help, and the book can wait. You can take care of the situation and come back, when your done. And once your done. You can read me the book." Sunstar said, you nodded. Mercury smiled and clapped his hands.

"Great~ (Y/n)~ Come with~" Mercury grabbed your hand and led you to his messy room where a onslaught of slime was here.

"Mercury why is your room messy?" You scolded as Mercury chuckles.

"Its nothing to worry about! I need you to do me a _solid._ " Mercury winked as you were confused. A small zip! Noise was heard and something slimy came from his lower reigion and before soon it solidfies and you gulped. It was Mercury's penis. You were nervous and scared before you could say something. Mercury interjects and smirks. "Like what you see? I need help~" He grins.

===

Terra was looking for (Y/n), he had a job for her. Despite her being his daughter and he didn't want her. But he still had a soft spot for her. And he looked for (Y/n), then he saw Sunstar. He walked up to him.

"Lord Sunstar? Have you seen (Y/n)?" Terra asked.

"Oh? Mercury took her he needed her for something I'm not sure what." Sunstar said as Terra growled.

"Mercury?" Terra questioned. "Knowing him he'll probably done something to (Y/n). But I would find out either way." Terra left the room without thanking Sunstar. Sunstar didn't pay attention to whatever the fuck the stardroids faught over.

Terra walked towards Mercury's room before opening moans were heard. And he instantly knew what was going on. Saturn walked over towards him smirking.

"So I guess (Y/n), _your_ daughter is having fun ja?" Saturn asked, Terra turned, and punched Saturn in the face and Saturn flew to the side groaning holding his face.

"Shut it Cyclops. Its no laughing Matter." Terra said, "Leave now or it'll get messy!" Terra yelled as Saturn scrammed. Terra took a deep breath and opened the door, he saw Mercury grunt and cum into his daughter he was enraged. Terra knew deep down he had a thing for Rose.

"WHAT IN THE RA MOON ARE TWO DOING?!" Terra walked up to Mercury and pulled him out of you.

"Woah chill Terra~!" Mercury said pulling up his pants and unsolifiys his penis. He just smirks and crossed his arms.

"Chill out? _CHILL OUT_? YOU FUCKED MY DAUGHTER! IF SHE GETS PREGNANT THEN YOU ARE FUCKED!" Terra threatened as your heart raced. He called you his daughter? Mercury placed a hand over his mouth and laughed.

"WHATS SO FUCKING FUNNY SLIME BITCH?" Terra yelled.

"You, Terra. You. Think I care if she gets pregnant? I would love to take care of her and our baby~!" Mercury sang as he skipped out of the room. Terra grabbed him and placed him to the wall.

"Listen here you little shit... You and I know from the very beginning you wanted Rose and we faught for her attention! Since you wanna act like a clown and be stupid." Terra said as you watched you were going to get up but Terra noticed. " _SIT_ " Terra ordered. You sat.

"Terra, I honestly think you are just jealous. Who on their right minds think like that? I think you need to calm down. I will resume this chat once your done calming down." Mercury said as that set Terra off.

"I swear to Ra Moon I will take you apart and build you back together again you fucking slimy bitch." Terra threatened.

"HAH! You think _I'm_ scared of you?" Mercury asked, not just because he was being a smartass because he was fucking terrfied as balls. He knew what Terra can do since he was very violent time to time.

"YOU'RE DONE SLIMY BITCH!" Terra jumped on Mercury. And you gasped. You tried to pull them apart and Terra smacked you away leaving you by yourself with a forming black eye. He growled beating Mercury and hitting him.   
Mercury screeched eventually; the other Stardroids but Sunstar came chanting fight! And you could just watch in horror while they chanted. You're father Terra was beating the shit out of Mercury who he tried to turn to slime to avoid the strikes but one after the other it kept coming and he had no choice but allow it to happen. Eventually Sunstar broke up the crowd forming of the other 6 stardroids and told them to leave which they did. Sunstar pulled a feral Terra off of Mercury who turned into slime and plopped on his bed crossing his arms.

"What in Ra Moon was going on here?" Sunstar asked, as Terra screeched and panted before gathering his thoughts.

"Well Lord Sunstar sir. I just wanted to say; this slimy bitch fucked my daughter." Terra yelled as he prepared to claw Mercury's eyes out, all he did was slightly graze his face. But nothing too serious. Terra crossed his arms and mumbled obsenities under his mouth before crossing his arms. Sunstar after hearing Terra say those words looked absoulutely heartbroken but tried not to show it.

"Well Terra maybe you need to stop on sighting people, maybe that'll work." Sunstar said as Terra just huffed.

"Its who I am Lord Sunstar! I can't just allow the slime ball to fuck my daughter!!" Terra said as Sunstar flinched with those words.

"It doesn't matter." Sunstar said as Terra looked pissed.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER?" Terra asked. "DOESN'T MATTER? SHE'S MY FUCKING DAUGHTER!" Terra yelled. Terra then glared at Mercury with all the anger before disappearing. Sunstar motioned for you to come with. You placed on your clothes following Sunstar. You then made it to Sunstar's room and he looked at you disappointed you never seen Sunstar like that in all your life. You tried to hold in your tears.

"So, you fucked Mercury huh?" Sunstar asked breaking the silence, You nodded. The tears you were holding back. You were afraid to speak in fear you'll make it much more worse.

"(Y/n), I'm not mad.. But I know Mercury is a huge troublemaker and I know he was the one who dragged you into this. Don't worry, I'll take care of him. Do not worry." Sunstar placed a hand on your chin and looked into your (E/c) eyes and you sobbed.

"I just, want to make sure are you ok?" Sunstar asked.

"Yes. I am. I did it because well he needed help! And I wanted to be of help." You said.

"I understand (Y/n). You wanted to help those that needed it. And once I again I'll deal with Mercury"

"Ok, but can I see you tonight? I want to make sure everything is fine between us..." You said as Sunstar shushed you. Sunstar looked in your eyes again before a mischevious smirk appeared on his face.

"Its ok, (Y/n). But you know what that means don't you?" Sunstar asked.

"No?" You responded.

"Meet me in my room tommorrow at 6 pm, you shall know" Sunstar said. 


	7. Chapter 7

JOIN THE OFFICAL SERVER!: https://discord.gg/DGKSYST

Sunstar told you to meet him in his room at 6PM, that was yesterday. You flopped your (H/c) (W/l) hair and decided to see what you can do in the meantime. It gets pretty boring on the ship sometimes so you decided to do your work and help eveyone you can. However. When you arrived where Mercury stayed he avoided you like the plauge probably after what happened yesterday. Which is probably for the best anyways. But you wondered what Sunstar did. And that was because you agreed to have him do you. You looked at the time. It was quarter to 11, 8 hours until you meet Sunstar in his room. You were nervous and worried. You decided to go swimming in the indoor pool. And smiled. They had an indoor pool for as long, and they never knew how long they had it for maybe Sunstar knows... You'll ask him later...

"Look like I'm goin' for a swim  
Dunked on 'em, now I'm swingin' off the rim  
Bitch ain't comin' off the bench  
While I'm comin' off the court full drenched  
Here go some haterade, get your thirst quenched" You sang as you swam in the pool.

"Style'd on 'em in this Burberry trench  
This birds copy every word, every inch  
But gang gang got the hammer and the wrench  
I pull up in that quarter milli off the lot  
Oh now she tryna be friends like I forgot  
Show off my diamonds like I'm signed by the Roc  
Ain't pushin' out his babies 'til he bite a rock" Someone else sings as you yelped and turned around, it was Neptune he was in the pool with you. You gulped and got out;

"What are you doing in here?!" You screeched.

"Just swimmin~ How bout you sweetie?" He asked sweetly before making his way towards you. Slowly smiling and burying his face in the crook of your neck. He smelled fishy and weird. Like.... You heard footsteps before you turned around and faced Sunstar.

"Neptune. Off, now." He said as Neptune got off.

"Yes sir..." Neptune went over to the side of the pool as Sunstar looked at you with a lopsided toothy smile.

"(Y/n)." He said walking close to you, "Be honest... Were you and Neptune about to have sex?" Sunstar asked as you shook your head no. Neptune looked terrfied and left. 

"(Y/n), tell me now. Were you and Neptune about to have sex?" Sunstar asked again you shook your head as he grabbed your hair. "WeRe YoU aNd NePtUnE aBoUt To HaVe SeX?" He asked as you yelped.

"N-no Sunstar-- I mean Lord Sunstar me and Neptune weren't having sex! I swear!" You yelped Sunstar's eyes looked red and terrifying and he was looking at you and with a small confusion he blinked and looked at you.

"(Y/n)? I am so sorry. Are you hurt?" Sunstar asked.

"Yeah just my scalp hurts..." You rubbed your head.

"Hopefully I hadn't harmed you in anyway, my systems are a bit... Rusty..." Sunstar said as you looked at him with worry.

"Its fine, but you were a little rough." You said sweetly, hiding a grimance through your facade. Sunstar walked off. and you couldn't help but watch him walk off glaring holes in the back of his head. And as you watched. You looked disappointed in him. Why would he act so aggressive all of the sidden? That is a question you don't have the answers to unfortunately. Sunstar went to his room and he watched tv. You looked at the time. It was now 5:22 you had exactly one hour until Sunstar asked you to come to his room. You were nervous about what he got in mind for you. You then played some games on your tablet with no internet still. You sighed as something was wrong. Sunstar was acting strange and you needed to find out what causes it. I mean he is acient technolgy and its a little bit... Awkward. So you lay down closing sleep. You woke up to water on your face. And Neptune was in front of you oozing water.

"It's 6PM, you might wanna visit Lord Sunstar!" Neptune said .

What?  
How'd he know about the agreement with Lord Sunstar? Nevermind. You rushed to Sunstars room and opened it. There he was standing with his back turned playing the piano and lighting candles while humming some romantic music. He noticed you and cleared his throat.

"Sunstar? Wh-what are you doing with this set up?" You asked as Sunstar smiled.

"Isn't this what the humans do?" Sunstar asked as you shook your head.

"I mean they do, but you don't have to do this--" You started as Sunstar shushed you and placed a finger on your mouth to shush you.

"(Y/n), I love you and I wanted to make this for you. Think of it as a nice service I'm always there for you. Thick and thin." He said as you nodded hot tears sprung the insides of your face.

"Look (Y/n), I wanna show you something." Sunstar brought roses. Red ones to be exact. You smiled as he won you over with those roses. You placed the roses down and Sunstar came close to you and gave you a kiss which you returned back. You both made out and he then grabbed your (F/c) shirt and threw it aside as you both made out continuing to get into his mouth the two of you tounge wrestled as he tried to win for domince and get to second base and hopefully hit a home run. He then won first base and ended up pulling you to his bed where he began to kiss you and undress you. You were naked now, and he gripped one breast and began to suckle on it and bite it leaving you breathless as you moan. You couldn't hold in your moans and moaned continuing to bite your lip as he continued to go further he pulled away from your breast. He began to finger you. As you moaned and arched your back. He begun to go in and out. Making sure he left a mark on your neck as he went along. He kept fingering you in and out in and out in and out until you cummed.

Sunstar disarmours himself and he went in for the kill. Bringing you up to his height he made out with you and slid into your entrence while making out he slammed into you and bit his lip. He was having fun he place you towards the wall and continue to do you and as he did he left little bit marks on your neck.

"Sunstar!" You moaned as Sunstar licked his lips and valued your moans.

"Yell my name, let them know I'm yours!" Sunstar said as you moaned loudly.

"SUNSTAR!" You moaned louder.

"LOUDER." Sunstar commanded.

" _SUNSTAR!_ " You moaned more louder this time.

" **LOUDER** " He ordered.

" ** _SUNSTAR!_** " You said louder as he smirked, and turned to you facing your ear.

"I think you're doing great." Sunstar began to go buck wild on you and he bit his lip losing it, he didn't expect this amount of pleasure at all. He was groaning, grunting and moaning as he kissed your lips and you moaned as you then cummed everywhere he lapped up the cum and hugged you close. That was your night with the best boy you ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

You woke up to licking on your leg and you laughed. "Sunstar, stop!" You laughed, then Sunstar woke up groggily and muttered. 

"That isn't me," he said, going back to recharge he isn't a morning person. At all, and even if you try and get him to do what he needs to do in the morning it turns up as futile. You looked down and saw Pluto licking your leg you screeched, and fell to the floor the ground hitting your bare back.

"Rose I am so sorry are you ok?" He asked. You were confused. Rose? ROSE? You're not your mother. Pluto placed both hands on your neck and hugged you. "I've missed you Rose, we all do." Pluto mewled sadly. 

You didn't expect to argue whilst being completely bare, but before you can open your mouth you looked at the cat who was being held by Sunstar by the scruff of the neck and locking him out, seeing him made your heart pound and this was starting to get you excited. But Sunstar looked at you with a soft smile. 

"Sorry for that (Y/n) these stardroids must think you're Rose, I swear some of em have a few screws loose." Sunstar said, you nodded. Going to your room. After putting on clothes and smiling. You laid in your bed. Last night was a distant memory but at least you got to experience something with Sunstar. 

===

Terra was busy pacing back and forth. He was worried about his daughter, yet all those fucking stardroids think that she's Rose for whatever fucking reason they have, they might have a few screws loose or something. He gets up and sees (Y/n), he walks towards the other direction. He can't be seen around her acting soft. It'll ruin his rep. Like he even had one, he went to lay in his bed and sighed. 

===

You walked up to Mercury's room filled up, and you knocked on Mercury's door, he answered but slammed the door in your face. He thudded and sat down. What did Sunstar do to him? You wondered as you knocked once again.

"Go away (Y/n)!" He shouted. There was a muffled noise it sounded like crying. For once in your time in the space ship he didn't call you Rose, he knew that you weren't her. And it saddened you and you couldn't help but wonder was it your fault that Rose died so she can have you? whatever may be the situation you blame yourself for everything. 

You tried to place a ear towards the door in an attempt to listen on whats going on with the slimy bot, he sounded like he was in pain, his sobbing reached your ears and into the hallways. 

"Mercury, please let me help you. I wanna help." You said, Mercury just opened the door and looked at you.

"NO, Leave (Y/n), Or he'll do it again. He told me not to mess with you. Lord Sunstar doesn't want me messing with you at all." Mercury said. 

"What did he do to you?" You asked. 

"Used me as a Tennis Ball! i'M FUCKING TERRFIED, HE DID THAT UNTIL I PROMISED TO NEVER MESS WITH YOU AGAIN! IT TOOK 3 HOURS UNTIL HE COMPLIED!" Mercury gasped. He was sincerly scared. 

"Look, Mercury let me help you." You said. Mercury shook his head refusing to even let you come in and he just hid in his room. You opened the door forcibly with a grunt. 

"Look, Mercury its my job to help the Stardroids and I wanna help!" You pouted as Mercury just sighed and nodded.  
"Good, now can you tell me what needs to be done?" You asked.

"Well I need some tea, my throat is kinda dry." He said. You nodded getting the tea. Mercury laid in his bed sniffling before he sat up, you handed him the tea and he drinks it. "Thanks." He said, you nodded. And watched him drink the tea before standing up.

"I have things to take care of (Y/n), and I will be back. Thanks for calming me down." He smiled looking into your (E/c) Eyes and leaving into a slime puddle on the floor leading on the way out. You exited his room and bumped into Terra who grimanced. 

"Look, (Y/n), time for a job. The toilet needs unclogging. Get to work." He snapped as you nodded. This was your job. And you have to do it.

"Actually she's with me Terra." Sunstar said, as you looked over your shoulder and saw your boyfriend.

"Lord Sunstar! I-- I didn't expect to see you so early I-- Thought you were in your room reading or something!" Terra said. Sunstar just looked at him. 

"I wasn't." Sunstar made his way towards where you were and smiled at Terra.

"Terra, if you excuse me I'm going to take (Y/n) with me." Sunstar said to Terra who nodded, and walked away. 

Sunstar grabbed you and shoved you to the wall and made out with you. Passionately he kissed your lips exploring every inch of the wet caverns.

"(N/n), You're so naughty~ Going to hang out with Mercury and finding out what I done to him~!" Sunstar said, nipping your neck, You couldn't help but moan. Sunstar smirked he then kissed your neck, groping your breasts and fondling them before an ahem was heard. You both turned around to face Terra, your father. He probably followed you both here! You nervously smiled and slipped under the grasp that Sunstar made. 

"Lord Sunstar, with all due respect, why the fuck were you messing around?" Terra asked. 

"Terra, you have to accept that me and your daughter is dating." Sunstar crossed his arms and frowned. 

"Whatever." Terra tched as he turned around. "Look, Lord Sunstar. You guys don't have my blessing. Never have been never will be." Sunstar sighed. 

"Understood." Sunstar said, Terra left and you guys resumed. But you were tired. 

"Sunny, I'm tired." You said. Sunstar picked you up and took you to his room.

"My room is over there--" You started as Sunstar slammed his lips on you and your eyes widened. Despite never asking for this you kissed back. 

"(N/n)~ Lemme~" Sunstar said, he was about to ask something but you didn't do anything. 

"(Y/n), listen I love you. And if anything..." He leaned into your ear and whispered.

"You're mine. Nobody elses" He said as he pinned you to the wall and bit your neck leaving little love marks. You maoned; he smirked. 

"Shall we take this further? Or nah?" He asked.

"Yes. I CONSENT!" You shouted 

Sunstar laughs before pinning you to the wall and taking off all your clothes. He growled.

"I dunno why Terra wants to see you in a maid dress. He's always trying to take my lovelies away from me!" He shouted as he thrusted in you. It was without warning and you couldn't help but scream and moan? It was what you wanted after all pain. Yet you didn't like this one bit.

"AH! AH! AH! AH!~" Sunstar moaned getting in you feeling every ounce of you and loving every moment of it before grunting in your ear and making you feel loved and wanted. The warm sensation of him inside of you eased the pain and turned it to pleasure. You moaned as he went faster and deeper and harder. You were enjoying this but as usual Sunstar lost control and thrusted into you. He then caused you to bleed.

"Please STOP!" You begged. Sunstar kept going and when he realized what he'd done, he cummed and grunted getting off. 

"Oh my Ra Moon, what have I done?" He asked shaking. His tears were visible He felt regret and anger and guilt for what he had done.

"It... Was rough and hard." You said kinda upsetly.

"I... Hurt you." Sunstar said, "Lovers aren't supposed to hurt one another they're supposed to help and love! AND I DID THE OPPOSITE!" Sunstar screamed loudly. And he put on his pants. 

"(Y/n). Do me a favor and leave." He said.

"But why?"

"JUST GO! I CAN'T BARE TO SEE YOU HURT ANYMORE!" He shouted as you left. Tears streaming down your face. 


	9. Chapter 9

_Guilt_. 

This is what pushed him to stay in his room and stay working from his room. 

_Guilt_. 

It's what he felt. He hurt someone he loved. He didn't want to leave the room at all. Not today. Not anyways. He sighed. He looked upset.

_Guilty._

culpable of or responsible for a specified wrongdoing.

He thought he wasn't capable of feeling this way about someone like this, his core rattled. He then decided to lose himself in his book ignoring everything around him. Terra noticed the leader's odd aura and went to investigate. He walked up to the door and he saw Sunstar reading a book.

"Hey, Lord Sunstar. Come out, we missed you." Terra placed his hands on his hips. "Everyone is also worried about you. Even (Y/n). She's worried about you for fucks sake!" Terra said.

"Hm." Sunstar said not paying attention. 

"Are you even listening to me right now?!" Terra asked, Sunstar just flipped a page. Ignoring him. 

"Ugh. Lord Sunstar (Y/n), she's lost without you! COME OUT OF THE ROOM!" Terra pulled on Sunstar's arm as he sighed. 

"(Y/n)? She got hurt because of me!" Sunstar said tearing up. He bit his lip and sobbed. 

"(Y/n), needs you Lord Sunstar..." Terra begs. 

"Why do you care?" Sunstar asked, he was pretty pissed. He didn't know why Terra cares he just was refusing his relationship with him and (Y/n). He bit his lip remembering (Y/n). He sighed. 

"Look, Lord Sunstar, the fucking earthling is fucking complaining for you. MY DAUGHTER NEEDS YOU!" Terra said, "Please, you helped me when I was lost without Rose, so its my turn to help you." He said as Sunstar sighed. He looked upset.

"Terra, its best if you forget me. (Y/n) was hurt when we had our little sess. I cannot leave, and you can't change my mind, just... go." Sunstar said.

"B-But--" Terra started.

"NOW!" Sunstar said, pointing to the door, he then left sighing.

"(Y/n), I tried. Time to get Mercury." Terra whispered. He went to get Mercury. 

"Mercury you slimy bitch get over here!" Terra shouted. 

"What do you want? I'm busy right now." Mecury said.

"Does it look like care?" Terra asked. Mercury sighed and shook his head but smirked.

"You will soon when I bang your daughter. Again, since y'know she's not taken~" Mercury smirked Terra yelled and got angry he proceeded to beat up Mercury and he dodged the attacks. With finesse. Terra got angry even more. 

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK SLIMY BITCH!" Terra screamed. 

"NEVER!" Mercury laughs like a insane monster. He then pokes Terra. 

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THIS CAN AFFECT YOU?" Terra yells, "YOUR WORDS HAVE CONSQUENCES?"

"If you think what I said is offensive just think what my fist does to the back of your head!" Mercury laughs.

"Wait- Wh-?" Terra asked Mercury than punched Terra's head and Terra falls backwards on his ass. He charged Spark Chaser and points it at Mercury.

"Mercury, I had enough of your bullshit. You've been out of place for far to long." Terra said. "What do you have to say for yourself? Any last words?" Terra asked. "Before I blow you to bits." Terra adds.

"Yeah, cut your hair. Its like weeds. Weed gro." Mercury growled.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK I AM NOT A WEED GRO!" Terra roars.

"Yes you are!" Mercuy cackles. 

"Right." Terra fires spark chaser at Mercury but Mercury dodges and ran off.

"See ya in hell bitch!" He laughs as Terra just didn't walk or go after him. 

"You'll regret this!" Terra shouted. What a waste of space. 

===

Sunstar continued to read his book ignoring everything currently going on. He didn't have any intentions of going over to check if (Y/n) was ok, if she was suffering without him. He just hestaintly read his book. No cares in the world. He was reading Twlight. But stopped after the main girl Bella reminded him of (Y/n). He ignored the voices in his head telling him to go visit (Y/n) give her support. That's besides his moral standereds and besides. He doesn't want to see her, not after what he done to her and she's quite forgiving but he 's not to himself. "Bella Swan is just like her, why do I bother sometimes?" He asked himself reading some more. This time he read Oliver Twist. 

_"(Y/n), why is Oliver Twist an orphan?"_

_"Well because Oliver Twist... Lost his parents... Like me..."_

_Like me... Like me..._

_He lost his parents like me, and now you're losing me. Forever_

Sunstar closed the book, he had no intentions on reading a book now. His hunger for the book kept him astray, and he was justed reminded of her. Tears skip from his face and onto the book. 

"This is all my fault, I have to do something about it!" He cried. Tears came flying back.

"After I read this book." He said. He couldn't read the book and ended up throwing the book somwhere else. And he got tired of it and decided to just walk off, and go see (Y/n).

"(Y/n)?" Sunstar asked. 

"She's with Mercury" Saturn said.

"Thanks Asschin" Sunstar said.

"I am not an asschin!" But Sunstar already left and decided to walk somewhere else.

Mercury and you were just talking. You held your hands in your knees. 

"Look, Merc. I just... Am lost without him and it hurts!" You said as Mercury patted your back.

"Everything is ok~ I promise~" Mercury said as he then hugged you. 

Sunstar heard you talk to Mercury and he decided against bothering you two (Chicken). He walked out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the beginning paragraph it goes to a fellow writer on here.

It was safe to say that he was avoiding you. Sure, doubt had crept through your thoughts for the first week, second week and even into the third, but every thought that tried to convince you otherwise fizzled away when you simply let the conclusion come to its end: he was absolutely, positively avoiding you, and you were going to find out why. You can't help but wonder is he seriously avoiding you? Have you done something to him that made him wanna leave you? You cannot lose another one. So you got up and decided to straight up ask him the question.

"Do you hate me Sunstar?" You asked through the door, you didn't bother going in the room because he will just push you out like last week and the week before and the week before, this pained you too much. To watch someone you love just, ignore you like that. 

"Hm?" He called out, he was answering you.

"Sunstar, do you hate me?" You asked again. No answer Sunstar didn't reply to you. He didn't reply to you because he hated you. You were absolutely sure he hated you. Not going to lie, he hated you for getting hurt. Why were you so selfish? You slid you body on the ground.

"Sunstar, I miss you please talk to me..." You sobbed, as bile reached the back of your mouth and you went to throw up, you've been feeling nausous for awhile, you assumed its because you're without Sunstar and you were getting stressed and lonely without him. For a few minutes you took vomiting up the food that Terra made this morning for you and the others, then you thought you might got food posioning. Then you thought that couldn't be the case. You would've been sick ages ago but this was happening for weeks now. And you were pretty sure that this wasn't going to be a on and off thing for awhile. You begged to yourself and wonder; have he really hated you? If he did truly hated you he wouldn't be saying "Hm?" like he did a few minutes ago. Your heart pounded and you waited until the nausea went away. You clenched the toilet dry heaving before emptying the contents of your stomach once more. You flushed the toilet and stumbled away, Your hands were shaking and you were terrfied on what just happend. What happened? You just threw up for no reason, at all.

Sunstar wasn't going to listen, so who will listen to you? You got an idea in your head to try and talk to your father Terra or Lord Terra as he is called. Maybe a chat with him can help you out. You walked to Terra's quarters there he was looking at a picture of an unidentfied woman you used your half lidded eyes to try and figure out what was going on. All you can identfiy was Terra and the photo was labelled as deseased, You were thinking maybe your receptors need fixing. You walked up to Terra, as you got close he held a picture of the woman closer.

"Rose, I miss you. Every moment is a blur without you." Terra said, closing his eyes. "I regret the day when I gave (Y/n) up. But she's back, you don't have to be mad now!" Terra called you smiled before scanning the photo again. This time scanners pick up something else. 

**Gender: Female**   
**Species: Human**   
**Age: In her mid 20s**   
**Name: Roselyn "Rose" Abbyton Reid**   
**Status: Deceased**   
**Type of Object (If any): Photo**   
**Scanning...**   
**23% complete**   
**34% complete**   
**67% complete**   
**99% complete**   
**100% complete!**   
**Downloading data...**   
**Complete.**

You were completely confused, download data? What for? You copied data and decided to leave. But before you can leave your eyes rolled back to the back of your head and caused you to scream. You were feeling immense pain and everything around you started to shift. Terra noticed this and tried his best to help you calming you down. When that didn't work, he took you to Ra Moon kicking down a door hissing:

"HELP ME NOW JESUS RA MOON!" He hissed. Ra Moon perked up from his job. He looked at Terra and calmly walked over to him. And smiled softly. 

"Terra, my child. What is wrong?" Ra Moon asked. 

"(Y/n) Is whats wrong!" Terra yelled. 

"Are you sure?" Ra Moon asked, poking out a feeler to see your sleeping body.

"THATS THE PROBLEM! SHE'S HURT!" Terra hissed as Ra Moon checked you out and put a feeler on your body. He tried to scan whats wrong with you. 

"Well sir?" Terra chitters.

"I think she copied some data and her body overrided or something along those lines. Because she is overheated." Ra Moon said.

"Can you fix it?" Terra asked.

"I don't think so..." Ra Moon said.

"WHY NOT?!" Terra asked.

"Because there's nothing I can do." Ra Moon lied.

"Oh you're lying!" Terra hissed. Ra Moon sighed and turned to face your body.

"How can you be sure that I'm lying? Maybe you're the one that's lying?" Ra Moon said smirking, he likes to fuck with people before he helps them, and that's what he must do!

"Just tell me whats wrong with my daughter, please." Terra begged he crossed his arms and looked at Ra Moon with a sigh.

"Ok, I'll get to work." Ra Moon said turning to face the computer and typing frantically on the screen, and looked around before scanning some more.

"Here. I got ya." Ra Moon said as he then gave Terra a picture and he looked at it. It was of Rose. He smiled stupidly. Ra Moon knew that would distract Terra for what he was about to do.

He took a transuder and rubbed gel on your stomach and felt around for a baby pulse, once he did he felt a kick and the baby kicked back, and he gulped. 

"Jesus... That's alot..." Ra Moon snapped from his work.

"Terra, you might wanna sit down for this." Ra Moon said.

"What? Why?"

"JUST _SIT_ "

He followed orders.

"Sir, what is it?" Terra asked.

"She's pregnant." Ra Moon confessed.


End file.
